charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Witch
A witch is a human that possesses a small piece of the All, enough of it to grant them an active power. They are also able to cast spells using their own magic rather than drawing on the power of objects or other external forces, and can also scry. Within the first forty-eight hours of their powers awakening, a witch must choose whether to use witchcraft for the good of others or for their own personal gain, a choice that must be their own. A benevolent witch is entitled to a whitelighter, though if they become a warlock or misuse their magic that right is revoked. The branch of magic used by witches is called witchcraft. Origins In the early days of humanity, Neena came across a Spiritual Nexus, which she tapped into, infusing herself with a large amount of the All, which she shared with her mate, making them the first witches. It also made them immortal, and created the Higher Realm, where they lived. There, Neena conceived before she and her mate were forced to return to Earth due to the lack of the All's presence there causing it to die. Upon returning, she gave birth to twins; firstly a daughter and then a son. Both inherited a small piece of the All, but her son chose to use it for dark purposes, becoming the first warlock, while her daughter continued the line of witches. Neena's younger children were mortal, though their descendants could, though rarely, produce a full-witch. Overview A natural-born witch is descended from Neena's daughter, and inherit a small piece of the All when they are born, enough for them to possess an active power. A witch's supernatural abilities are normally exhibited in their early childhood, although their power can remain dormant until at least the age of sixteen.According to Patty's Awakening by Paul Ruditis, Patty Halliwell did not come into her powers until the age of sixteen. Conversely, it is also possible for a witch to possess their active powers shortly after their conception.Both Phoebe and Wyatt Halliwell had their powers before they were born. The fact that Penny was clueless as to how Patty had a premonition (despite not being aware that she was pregnant) makes it possible that this is a rare occurrence. Two mortal parents can produce a full-witch, though this is a rare occurrence and can upset the Grand Design. Similarly, a witch can produce a mortal child, known as a "carrier", as they carry the witch-gene which can be inherited by their own children. Within the first forty-eight hours of a witch's powers awakening, he or she must decide whether to use their newfound powers for the good of others or for their own personal gain. This choice must be their own, though they can be manipulated or tempted to make their decision. If they choose to use their powers for good, then they are entitled to a whitelighter, who may have been assigned to them shortly after their birth. In addition to this, a young, inexperienced witch can be guided by a familiar, who protects them as they learn about witchcraft. Once a familiar is no longer necessary, it will leave to guide other witches. A witch is expected to own a Book of Shadows, a journal recording spells, potions and information related to demons, warlocks, powers, magical objects and the like, which may be passed down through their family for other generations to add to. The Council of Elders encourage witches to keep their Books of Shadows in an altar room, which is to be sacred and protected. Behind the scenes Notes and references Category:Witches